A story to pass the time 1
by digitalash
Summary: Imogen ends a relationship due to her own infidelity and Edward ends his relationship due to Bella's infidelities. Understanding eachothers situations helps to console their broken hearts and understand their own and others actions.
1. Chapter 1

Bella took my hand in hers, an inexplicable look in her eyes, one I just couldn't fathom. Why could I not read her mind?

'Tell him' an angry Renesme looked to her Mother.

I look to Renesme, a distance in her eyes as she looked back at me. The same distance that had struck me since she'd first recognised me as her Father.

'Did you ever notice how I only ever yearned for my Mother and Jacob?'

It was something I'd noticed all too often. Something that I hadn't questioned too much, the bond between me and my daughter had never been as strong as the bond between her and Jacob, but I put that down to their strange relationship. The strange Quilette custom of 'imprinting'. The one that every normal Father would try to protect their daughter from, but the one that I just had to accept.

'No, I hadn't...thought about it too much.' I stifled, looking to Bella suspiciously, with hurt in my eyes now.

She looked away, whilst my daughter, my Renesme looked me straight in the eye with outrage. I wondered what I'd done to her, how I could of hurt her.

'Jacob?' I looked to him now, quiet in the corner, standing up straight, his chest outwards, looking right through me.

'You know how it was Edward, you know that me and Bella...I'm sorry Renesme, I'm so sorry.' she looked to Jacob, a tear rolling down her eye.

His heat radiated from him and the room became almost like a sauna.

'I've imprinted on someone else...I mean...I didn't think it was possible at first. How could this be? But then, there's only one other type of love, so unconditional that it would let me wait so many years for this child to become...a woman. I hadn't been waiting for her to grow up; I'd been protecting her in a Fatherly way. An emotion I couldn't recognise. I'd not known, but my subconscious Edward, my subconscious had known.'

'You and Bella? But you couldn't have, you just couldn't have?'

'When you left me with Bella, that time that...she realised her love for me was as strong as her love for you. When I...forced myself on her...that was when...Renesme was conceived. You see, when Bella's lump appeared from nowhere, it reminded me of...my growth spurt and then Renesme growing up in, what, two years...?'

'Edward, you know this was never intentional, I never realised, never even considered...and she looks so much like...' Bella cried, motioning towards this..young girl who seemed like a stranger to me now.

I stormed out of the house, got into my car and drove until I could drive no more. I'd had my family torn from me and I needed to leave. I needed to go.


	2. Chapter 2

This one is the perspective of the main female character, Imogen.

I grabbed my coat off the floor and stared at my phone. The dimly lit screen suddenly lit up and I opened the message.

'What was that kiss for! X' I looked at the screen in amazement. The number wasn't one I recognised.

I'd been to a party the night before. My boyfriend had come along earlier on but left. Left me with some friends from the shop I worked in. I'd had a lot to drink. But I wouldn't have kissed someone?

I dragged myself up and took myself into the other room. My boyfriend Johnny sleeping beside me. I phoned the number frantically. I couldn't remember a thing.

Things had been bad the last couple of months. Me and my boyfriend had moved in together and it hadn't worked out as planned. We just didn't seem to click anymore. But I'd always known that one day we could go back to the way we were. Why would I ruin it like this? I couldn't remember a thing.

'Hey, it's...Imogen. Who's this?' I waited for a reply. Already having a fair idea who the number would belong to. You see, someone who I'd worked with had a crush on me. I supposed I'd liked the attention. A lot more than what my boyfriend had extended my way over the last couple of months.

'It's Matt. You were pretty drunk last night.' he muttered, slightly amused with an underlying..guilt...to his voice.

'What did I do Matt, what does this mean?'

'He left and, your drunkeness kind of...escalated? You kept hugging me and then you, tried to kiss me.'

'I don't...I don't remember...I just...wouldn't do that to him.'

'It's not a big deal...I might have let you but you pulled away pretty quick...that's when you left.'

I glanced through the crack in the door. My gorgeous boyfriend sleeping on the bed. I thought of the past year. The amazing year I'd had. How could it have come to this?

'I better go, I'll...well no one needs to know about this...you just had a few too many to drink, y'know?' He hung up.

I sank to the floor, knowing in my heart of hearts that I'd have to tell him. Had we been perfect I would have kept it a secret but...I'd known for a long time that me and him where drawing to an end and this was the shape of it.

'Johnny, you haveto wake up.'

'I'm going to leave...today. I did something bad last night and...I don't think I can resolve it. I know what I'm capable of. If this was still...working then I'd never have done this.'

'Done what?'

'I tried to kiss Matt last night'

It only took a minute of drinking in his hurt appearance for me to walk out the door. I slammed it behind me. Unwashed I trampled down the street, tears streaming. Staring at the house from the top of the road, I realised that I'd just walked out on a massive chapter of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

I went for a walk in the woods, my head spinning slightly from all the emotions today. I found a small clearing. A stream of water trickled through and just for a minute I thought I saw a reflection behind me. I turned round to find no one there.

I walked more carefully now, beginning to think it was a bad idea coming into the woods on my own. An hour and it would be dark out.

'I know Alice but I just...I can't go back...how can I ever' I heard a muttering. I looked round again to find a boy, about seventeen sat on the floor.

'Are you ok, are you injured?' I was shocked to see someone on the ground; the floor was like a bog.

'I didn't see you here before?' I continued. I hoped I hadn't walked in on another sob story. I was starting to wish I hadn't said anything when the boy looked up, his eyes looked torn.

'I'm fine.' he stood up, revealing a masculine body, a contrast to his boyish face.

'What are you doing out here in the woods anyway?' he looked into my eyes and a look of recognition came to his face.

I almost felt like he knew and this made me feel uncomfortable. His eyes wondered to my body and then back up again.

'I was just leaving.' I wandered off, but he took hold of my arm. For a second I was terrified, his cold grip brought goose pimples to my arms and I frantically looked at him.

'Sorry...it's just...you don't want to go that way. You'll arrive in the Canadian border before you arrive home.'

I looked into this boys eyes now. I sighed. I was going to have to let this stranger walk me home. I was going to have to listen to more problems. I was going to, probably, in my current state, end up telling him mine.

I walked silently next to him. His stride was far faster than mine. I wondered whether to try and keep up, or whether to allow the distance, that way I wouldn't need to talk.

I noticed a small trickle of blood on his lip. I slowed him down with my arm.

'You know you're bleeding?' I looked at his lips and he licked them, dabbing them with the back of his hand.

'Oh, yeah...I kind of tripped, I must have bit my tongue.'

I seized this opportunity to drink in this stranger. His eyes were almost...red...his skin was pale, dark circles underneath his eyes. He almost looked ghostly.

I winced, but at the same time I felt myself melt.

'You probably...you might not want to...well maybe I could give you a lift the rest of the way back? I parked my car just...here.'

I looked at the silver car. Impressed, I smiled and motioned my head to him.

'It's nice.' I stroked the bonnet. I didn't know much about cars but I knew enough to recognise an expensive car when I seen one.

I told him my new address and he gripped onto the seat a little as I told him.

'I know the place. La push?' I smiled awkwardly, knowing it was a distance.

'How did you end up all the way down here?' he looked at me sadly, sympathetically.

'I guess I needed...more than a little air.' I admitted. I felt a strange connection to this stranger. Like a yin/yang situation. I couldn't quite place it.

He stopped the car a little along the highway and got out. I wondered what was going on. He reached to the car door.

'Come on. Get out.'

I looked around. There was a small diner...I was about to say I don't live here...but I thought that was a little obvious.'

'Why?'

I guessed you might be hungry...seeing as how you walked all that way.


End file.
